Creepypastas en Five nights at Freddy's: La apuesta
by Mix-Murasaki
Summary: Jeff the killer y Tails Doll hicieron una apuesta con el fin de conseguir "horas extras" en el computador. El que sobreviva más tiempo en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza por la noche, gana. ¿Lograran ambos creepys superar a Freddy y a sus amigos animatrónicos?
1. Chapter 1: La apuesta

_Ok, espero que difruten de esta historia y que les haga reír un poco. No sera muy larga tal vez consista en unos 6 cápitulos, pero aun así espero que les guste._

_Bye bye :3_

* * *

><p><strong>Creepypastas en Five nights at Freddy's: La apuesta<strong>

Eran alrededor de las once de la noche y Jeff se hallaba muy entretenido jugando videojuegos en la sala de Slenderman. El dueño del hogar no se hallaba en ese momento, pues había salido junto con otros residentes de su hogar. Esos residentes se trataban de ortos creepypastas sin hogar, como: Ticci Toby, Ben Drowned, Tails Doll, Sally, Jane the killer, Eyeless Jack, Nina the killer, Smile dog, entre otros. Todos ellos, incluyendo a Jeff, decidieron vivir junto a Slenderman, porque después de todo, no era fácil conseguir un hogar, y en algún lado debían vivir ¿no? Slender de alguna forma logro agrandar su casa y tener espacio suficiente para estos creepypastas, sin mencionar que algunos compartían habitación.

-¡Jeff! -gritó Sally muy enfurecida.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?

-¡Devuélveme mi oso de felpa! ¡Ya!

-No sé de qué hablas niña, y ¿no ves que estoy ocupado? -contestó el chico sin dejar de observar la pantalla del televisor, haciendo que la pequeña se enfurezca aún más.

-¡No te hagas el tonto Jeff, sé que tú lo tienes!

-De acuerdo, ya, deja de gritar. Y sí, yo tengo tú oso de felpa, pero se lo di a Smile dog para que lo enterrara en el jardín.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! –al oír esto Sally se marchó a toda velocidad hacia el jardín sin decir más.

-Que niña tan despistada. - dijo Jeff mientras sacaba un oso de peluche de unos almohadones -Tú eres mi amigo, ¿verdad señor oso?- el chico comenzó a abrazar al peluche, pero de pronto escucha a alguien llamándolo a gritos -¡Jeff!- en eso de un golpe se abre la puerta de la cocina que conecta con la sala, esto hace que el muchacho lancé al oso a volar en un acto de desesperación.

-¡Jeff, van aquí ahora!

-¡Lo juro Jane! ¡Yo no oculte tú peluca, no me mates!- respondió el chico nervioso, al voltear, di un suspiro y dijo muy aliviado.

-Ah, solo eras tú peluche parlante.

-¡Ya te dije que no me llames así!- exclamo Tails Doll.

-Como sea, ¿a qué vienes?, ¿acaso quieres que te ayude a cavar una madriguera en el bosque?, ¿o algo así?- respondió en tono burlón.

-¡Cállate! No es para eso a que vine. Quiero usar el computador ahora.

-Pero estoy a mitad de mi juego, ¿no puedes esperar?

-Ya llevas mucho tiempo jugando.

-No es verdad, solo fueron un par de horas.

-No mientas, llevas jugando tres días seguidos. Nunca respetas los horarios de cada uno para utilizar la PC, recuerda que no eres el único que vive en esta casa.

-Ok, ok, ¿algo más mamá?

-Solo hazte a un lado que tengo cosas importantes que hacer. –Tails estuvo a punto de sentase en la silla del computador pero Jeff lo detuvo.

-¡Momento!, ¿qué te parece si mejor hacemos una apuesta? Para librarnos un poco de estas discusiones diarias.

-¿Apuesta dices?

-Así es, el ganador tendrá el derecho utilizar el computador en el horario del otro durante toda una semana.

-Mmm… cuéntame más.

-No es la gran cosa, el que resista más que su oponente en un lugar aterrador por la noche, gana, fácil ¿no?

-No estoy seguro.

-Vamos TD, será divertido.

-De acuerdo pero, ¿en dónde será la apuesta entonces?- luego de pensar un poco al chico se le ocurrió el lugar perfecto para llevar a cabo la apuesta.

-¡Ya se!, ¿qué tal en "Freddy Fazbear Pizza" pues ese resta... –repentinamente Jeff fue golpeado en la cara por TD.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! –interrogó Jeff mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

-¡Estás loco! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que tiene de aterrador un restaurante infantil?!

-Dah, primero deja que termine de explicarte. Veras, se trata sobre ese restaurante en donde los animatronicos merodean en la noche con intensión de meterte en unos de esos trajes llenos de esqueletos metálicos y ¿Quién sabe qué más?

-Nah, no acepto, no desperdiciare mis noches en tus juegos infantiles. -reprochó TD.

-¡Oh! ¿Es que acaso tienes miedo?, no sabía que eras un gallina vestida de zorro de peluche, POO POO…RO…PO POOO –Jeff imitó a una gallina por varios minutos haciendo que TD al fin cediera a su petición.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Acepto tú estúpida apuesta!, ¿feliz?

-¡Sep!

-Y el perdedor ¿qué deberá hacer?

-Sera el mayordomo del otro por una semana.

-Y ¿cuándo empezamos?

-Comenzaremos mañana por la mañana, partiremos hacia el restaurante lo más temprano posible para que nadie se entere de nuestra partida.

-Temprano para ti es alrededor de las once o doce de la mañana. –afirmo Tails. –Y no quiero tener que levantarte de la cama como siempre.

-No te preocupes, esta vez abra una excepción ¡Ya lo veras!

-Siempre dices lo mismo, pero ya que.

-¡Hasta entonces!… ¡A la carga mis valientes guerreros, ataquemos la cocina! ¡Tarararara tararararara tarararara taraaaaaaaa tararara! ¡Más rápido, Jeffy tiene hambre!–El muchacho se alejó de TD mientras gritaba y simulaba montar un caballo, dejando al zorro perplejo.

-Creo que esta fue una mala idea.


	2. Chapter 2: Los nuevos empleados

_Bueno ahora me doy cuenta que esta historia tendra un poca más de 6 capítulos xD_

_Espero que disfruten de este cap. anda insiprada. No se si subiré capítulos de un día al otro pero ya que._

* * *

><p><strong>Los nuevos empleados<strong>

**-8 de la mañana-**

Tails Doll se levanta de la cama para dirigirse al baño mientras aun frotaba sus ojos. Al llegar, se moja el rostro para despabilarse. –Bien… ya es hora. –Dice aún algo dormido, luego se dirige el cuarto de Jeff y tal como él había pensado, el chico aún seguía durmiendo, con parte del cuerpo destapado, una parte de la manta caída, un brazo colgando y la almohada totalmente babeada.

-Agh… siempre es lo mismo. -Al decir esto TD se acerca a Jeff para intentar despertarlo, pero el chico solo dice:

-5 minutos más mamá. –TD seguía sacudiendo al chico pero este no respondía, el zorro se hartó de seguir intentando sin lograr nada, así que tomo la manta que colgaba de un lado y en un movimiento brusco la levanto haciendo que Jeff cayera al suelo de cara.

-¡Todo el mundo corra, las vacas zombies dominan el mundo!-Decía Jeff muy alterado levantándose de golpe, pero inmediatamente TD le tapó la boca a la vez que lo arrastraba fuera de la habitación.

-Shhhhhh, cierra la boca idiota o despertaras a todo el mundo.

-Bien, bien, hare silencio. Pero las vacas zombies…

-¡Nada de vacas zombies!, solo vámonos ahora antes de que alguien se levante, _o sino los demás querrán unirse a esta apuesta y lo arenarían todo._

-De acuerdo. Pero antes… ¡Déjame vestirme zorro inútil! ¿¡Qué no vez que aún sigo en ropa interior?!

-Muy bien pero no hace falta gritar. No sé porque complicas tanto con el tema de la ropa, solo es una molestia.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, no necesitas llevar ropa puesto que eres un peluche flotante y parlanchín. Además, si saliera así a la calle, correería el riesgo de ser brutalmente violado por alguna de esas locas Fangirls. –Respondió Jeff mientras le recorría un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

-Si claro como tú digas. Vamos, ve ponte algo y lleva todo lo que necesites, yo te esperare afuera.

-Bueno, pero ya deja de darme ordenes, hablo enserio cuando digo que pareces mi mamá.

**-Un rato después-**

Jeff y TD partieron del bosque encaminados al famoso restaurante Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Al llegar, ambos notaron un gran volante en la vidriera que decía:

"_Se busca ayudante._

_Pizzeria familiar busca guardia de seguridad para trabajo nocturno._

_De 12 a.m. a 06 a.m._

_Monitorear las cámaras, garantiza la seguridad de los equipos y de los personajes animatrónicos._

_No somos responsables por lesión/desmembramiento._

_$120 por semana._

_Solicitar llamada"_.

-Mmmm… -Pensaba Jeff –Deberíamos tomar el empleo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? –Resalto TD.

-Por dos razones, uno; si somos los guardias de seguridad, será más fácil permanecer aquí sin que nos corran escobazos y dos; ganaríamos dinero para comprar lo que queramos, es una buena idea ¿no?

-Tal vez… pero ¿qué clase de loco les daría el empleo a un chico psicópata, con la cara cortada, manchado de sangre y a un muñeco diabólico, flotante que habla?

-Si pero quizá… -Jeff fue interrumpido por el dueño del restaurante que abría la puerta de entrada de un golpe y les gritaba al chico y al zorro.

-¡Ustedes dos! ¡¿Quieren trabajar aquí?! –Jeff y TD se miraron y voltearon a ver al hombre nuevamente. -¿Nosotros señor? –Llego a preguntar TD antes de que el hombre volviera a gritarles.

-¡Si, ustedes! ¿¡Acaso ven a otro chico ensangrentado y a su macota parlante?! –El dueño del restaurante respondió sarcásticamente. -¿Me llamo mascota?... ¿por qué siempre lo mismo? –Pensaba TD mientras se hacía volita.

-¿Ok?

-¿Y bien?, ¿aceptan o no? –Decía el hombre en espera de una respuesta.

-¡Espere! ¿¡Hablaba enserio?! -

-¡Por supuesto que hablaba enserio!, comenzaran a las doce de la noche hasta las seis de la mañana.

-Y ¿por qué quiere contratarnos?

-Es porque que creo que ustedes dos tienen el potencial suficiente como para sobrevi… digo, trabajar aquí sin ningún inconveniente. –Le respondió el dueño del acontecimiento con una risa nerviosa.

-Emm, ¿de acuerdo?... si aceptamos, ¿verdad TD?

-Si… claro –Respondió el zorro aun echo volita.

-¡Excelente! Aquí tienen la llave, hasta entonces pueden inspeccionar el lugar sin ningún problema, de todas formas tuvimos que cerrar el restaurante por temas de limpieza, pero aun así necesita ser vigilado por las noches. Ahora debo irme, tengo asuntos pendientes… ¡Suerte, adiós! –Decía el hombre mientras se subía a su auto y se marchaba a toda velocidad.

-Eso fue extraño. –Pensó Jeff -¿Ves TD? Tú que decías que no conseguiríamos el empleo… ¿TD? –El zorro se ya había ingresado al restaurante, dejando al chico hablando solo y mientras que todos los que cruzaban por ahí lo trataban de vagabundo.

-¡Hey! ¡Espérame estúpido zorro! - Una vez que entro en el restaurante se acercó a TD y preguntó enfadado. -¡¿Cómo leches entraste?!

-Esto es un restaurante infantil Jeff, no es un banco, además, la puerta estaba abierta.

-Bien, como sea. –Haciendo reproche.

Ambos creepys comenzaron a merodear por el lugar, notaron que no había absolutamente nadie, con excepción de los animatrónicos. TD comenzó a admirar a tres animatrónicos que se hallaban encima del escenario, uno era un conejo morado de ojos rosas con un moño rojo, un pollo amarillo también de ojos rosas, pero llevaba puesto un babero que decía: "_Let's eat"_ y por último, un gran oso color marrón de ojos celestes, este llevaba un micrófono, un moño y un sombreo de copa, ambos negros.

-¿Estos son los animatrónicos que debemos vigilar? –Se preguntaba TD, de pronto escucho la voz de Jeff llamándolo y a la vez haciendo que el zorro saliera de sus pensamientos.

-¡Hey TD! ¡Mira lo que encontré! –El chico se encontraba cerca de unas cortinas que al parecer cubrían algo importante y un cartel a un lado que tenía escrito:_ "-Lo siento- Fuera de servicio"._

-Aquí tal vez haya uno de esos extraños animatrónicos averiado.

Y así era, el chico al correr las cortinas pudieron ver a un gran animtrónico en muy mal estado. Parecía ser un zorro, con el pelaje rojizo, ojos dorados, un garfio en la mano derecha, la mandíbula rota y algunas partes de su pecho abiertas dejando al descubierto parte de su esqueleto metálico.

-Aaaaaaaaw mira, que adorable zorrito, ustedes dos casi parecen gemelos. –Dijo Jeff para molestar a TD.

-¡Cállate! – respondió Tails Doll molesto.

-Bueno pero no te enojes.

-Entonces no me hagas enojar. –Al terminar de decir esto ambos se marcharon hacia la sala de vigilancia para dejar algunas cosas que ambos habían llevado, al volver, el zorro se percató que las cortinas del personaje averiado estaban cerradas.

-¿Tú cerraste las cortinas Jeff?

–No, ¿por?

–Emmm, no importa, no es nada. –Dijo algo preocupado TD.

-¡De acuerdo! Ya que acabamos de inspeccionar el lugar, yo ahora inspeccionaré la cocina. –Decía el chico entre risas mientras salía corriendo.

-¡¿Acaso tú siempre tienes hambre?! –Gritó TD a lo lejos.

-¡Claro que sí! –Jeff volteo para responderle a Tails Doll, pero al darse vuelta se tropezó con unas sillas haciendo que este cayera del otro lado de la caja, segundos después se levantó tambaleando para decir muy felizmente de la vida:

-¡Eureka, me rompí un diente! –Y luego volver a caer al suelo desmayado.

-Este idiota cada vez más grande y cada vez más pendejo. –Se dijo a si mismo TD entre suspiros.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please, ¿dejaras reviews? :3<em>**


	3. Chapter 3: Instrucciones

Bueno, aquí vuelo con el capítulo 3 de este sensual fic(?)… ok no. Ya sentía que tenía algo abandonado Fanfiction y bueno… eso, aquí me tienen. Este capítulo no es tan divertido pero espero que de todas formas los disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Instrucciones <strong>

Ya eran las once y media de la noche aproximadamente, Jeff y TD se hallaban en la sala de vigilancia, puesto que muy pronto comenzaría su horario de trabajo. Ambos creepys inspeccionaron mejor la habitación en donde estuvieron antes, en esta había; un pequeño sofá y un escritorio con dos cajones, debajo de este había uno altavoz y encima tenia, un televisor, un ventilador el cual estaba encendido, unas radios, un teléfono y una tableta. En la pared donde estaba el escritorio se encontraba u gran poster de los tres mismos animatrónicos del escenario, acompañado de una frase que decía _"celebrate!"_. Junto a este poster había unos seis dibujos aparentemente hechos por niños, aunque no solo eso, se podía encontrar dibujos de infantes por casi todo el restaurante.

Jeff observaba los dibujos de la sala, mientras que Tails tomaba la tableta para luego darse cuenta de que se trataba del monitor de las cámaras. TD contó el número de las habitaciones del restaurante, eran doce en total contando la sala donde se hallaban ellos.

-Y bien… -Dijo Jeff sentado en el sofá. - ¿Qué se suponía que debíamos hacer aquí?, ¿vigilar todo este lugar?

-Así es y al parecer hay un total de doce habitaciones en todo el restaurante, ¡ah! Y algo más, será mejor que te comportes, ¿oíste?, no rompas nada, no hagas trampa, no hagas bromas y…

-¿Esto va enserio? –Decía el chico murmurando. –Si tengo que soportar así a este intento de zorro toda la noche, de seguro me saldrán canas verdes y eso no puede suceder porque soy demasiado genial. –Pensaba y reprochaba el chico.

TD seguía dictándole reglas a Jeff, pero este repentinamente le interrumpió diciendo

-¿Sabes qué es raro?

-¿Uh?, ¿qué?

-Bueno, es que ahora que me doy cuenta, el dueño de este lugar nos dio el trabajo así como si nada. Además dijo que éramos capaces de trabajar aquí sin ningún inconveniente. ¿No es raro?

-Tienes razón, a veces me sorprende el hecho de que puedas pensar. Deberías hacerlo con fre… -El zorro anaranjado fue interrumpido por el teléfono sonado, el muñeco se da la vuelta y acerca a este para responder.

El muchacho se levantó del asiento y se colocó justo al lado de Tails Doll mientras este presionaba el botón de contestar. Ambos notaron que era una grabación.

-_¿Hola?, ¿hola? – _Se oyó una voz masculina intentando confirmar si alguien le oía. El chico y el muñeco solo se limitaron a seguir escuchando aquella grabació_n. -Eeeeh, yo quería grabar este mensaje para ti para ayudarte a instalarte en tu primera noche. Um, en realidad trabajaba en esa oficina antes que tú. Estoy terminando mi última semana ahora, como cuestión de hecho. Por lo tanto, sé que puede ser un poco abrumador, pero estoy aquí para decirte que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Uh, te irá bien. Así que, vamos a concentrarnos en conseguir que pases tú primera semana. ¿Bueno?_

_Uh, vamos a ver, primero hay un saludo introductorio de la empresa que se supone debo leer. Uh, es una especie de cosa legal ya sabes. Um, "Bienvenido a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Un lugar mágico para los niños y adultos por igual, donde la fantasía y la diversión vienen a la vida. Fazbear Entertainment no se hace responsable por daños a la propiedad o la persona. Al descubrir que los daños o la muerte se han producido, un reporte de la persona será presentado dentro de 90 días, o antes. La propiedad e instalaciones han sido cuidadosamente limpiado y blanqueado, y las alfombras han sido reemplazadas"._

_Blah, blah, blah, ahora puede sonar mal, lo sé, pero no hay realmente nada de qué preocuparse. Uh, los personajes animatrónicos aquí tienen un comportamiento un poco peculiar en la noche, pero de que los culpo ¿no? Si me viera obligado a cantar esas mismas canciones estúpidas durante veinte años y ¿nunca tuve un baño? Probablemente estaría un poco irritado en la noche también. Así que, recuerda, estos personajes tienes un lugar especial en los corazones de los niños y tenemos que mostrarles un poco de respeto, ¿no? Bueno._

_Así, acaba de ser conscientes, los personajes tienden a divagar un poco. Uh, se les deja una especie de modo "itinerancia" libre en la noche. Uh… algo sobre que sus servos se bloqueen si se desconectan durante demasiado tiempo. Uh, solía ser permitido para pasear durante el día también. Pero luego ocurrió "La mordedura del 87". Sí, es increíble que el cuerpo humano pueda vivir sin el lóbulo frontal, ¿sabes?_

_Uh, ahora para tu seguridad, el único riesgo real para ti como vigilante nocturno aquí, si lo hay, es el hecho de que estos personajes. Uh, si te llegan a ver después de esas horas probablemente no logren reconocerte como una persona. Ellos lo más probable es que te verán como un endoesqueleto de metal sin su traje. Ahora bien, puesto que va contra las reglas aquí en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, probablemente van a tratar a… la fuerza meterte dentro de un traje de Freddy Fazbear. Um, ahora, eso no sería tan malo si los propios trajes no estuvieran llenos de vigas, cables y dispositivos animatrónicos especialmente alrededor del área facial. Así, ¿te podrías imaginar cómo es tener la cabeza presionada con fuerza dentro de uno?, podría causar un poco de incomodidad… y la muerte. Uh, las únicas partes de ti que probablemente verán la luz del día otra vez serían tus ojos y los dientes cuando los hacen estallar hacia afuera la parte frontal de la máscara, je._

_Y sí, ellos no te dicen estas cosas cuando te inscribes. Pero bueno, el primer día debe ser una brisa. Voy a charlar contigo mañana. Uh, comprueba las cámaras, y no olvides cerrar las puertas sólo si es absolutamente necesario. Tienes que ahorrar energía. Bien, buenas noches._ –Termina la grabación.

-Es extraño, este sujeto solo se dirige a una sola persona. Al parecer está grabación ya estaba preparada desde hace un tiempo. Y estaba dirigida a alguien más que trabajo antiguamente aquí, creo.

-Sí, eso parece. Y según lo que dice ese sujeto, era cierto eso de que esas cosas se mueven por la noche, te introducen en trajes llenos de vigas y esas cosas. –Dijo el chico mientras estiraba los brazos.

-¿No que ya sabias todo esto?

-Había oído antes hablar a un par de chicos sobre los hallazgos de unos cuerpos dentro de unos trajes de este restaurante y que al parecer los culpables eran esos extraños personajes. Creí que se trataba de una broma, además, solo lo dije para asustarte.

-Ya decía yo… -Decía entre susurros -¿No averiguaste nada más sobre el tema?

-Nah, luego de escuchar eso, los asesine. Estaba muy aburrido. –Afirmo el chico.

-Como sea, no importa de todas formas, si necesitáramos información, usaremos tu celular.

-Ok.

-Bien, ya casi son las doce. Entonces vamos con las reglas, estas serían que ambos permaneceremos toda la noche despiertos y dormiremos solo en el día, el primero que se rinda o hulla del lugar, pierde, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-Y nada de trampa ni de juegos tontos ¡eh!

-Sí, sí, sí. ¿Te puedo decir algo?

-¿Qué?

-Sí que eres feo… pero aun así eres adorable, ¿sabes? –TD frunció el ceño sin contestarle al chico, no tenía ganas de discutir.

Una vez terminada la charla Jeff se recostó en el sofá y TD en el suelo con el monitor. Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que les aguardaba esa noche. El reloj ya marcaba las once cincuenta y cinco de la noche, eso significaba que la pequeña aventura de ambos creepys estaba a punto de comenzar.


	4. Chapter 4 Noche 1: Que comience el juego

_Para aquellos que esperaban el cuarto capítulo, ¡que lo disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Noche 1: Que comience el juego<strong>

Doce de la noche en punto. Jeff por un lado yacía en el sofá escuchando música y por el otro TD leyendo unas revistas, todo parecía estar bien por el momento. Ambos sabían bien lo que podía llegar a suceder, por aquella grabación, pero no les preocupaba en lo más mínimo.

Cuatro treinta de la noche. El ventilador emitía un sonido apenas audible, pero aun así un silencio abrumador se apoderaba de la habitación. Ya habían concluido unas cuatro horas y media sin que ambos creepys se hayan dirigido siquiera una palabra. Jeff ya estaba harto de escuchar las mismas canciones una y otra vez y de que no hubiese una señal de cualquiera de esos "famosos" animatrónicos, así que Jeff decido romper el silencio comenzando una pequeña charla con el muñeco.

-¡Hey!, TD, ¿cómo estás?

-Em… bien, supongo. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-¡Oh! No por nada, es que soy tan buena persona que yo solo… ¿¡A quien quiero engañar?! ¡Esto es más aburrido que observar la pintura secarse!

-Cálmate, ¿quieres?

-Ok bueno, pero ¿no podemos hacer algo entretenido al menos?

-Mmmm… -TD coloca su mano en su mentón y piensa. –Bueno, recuerdo lo que dijo aquel hombre de la grabación así que… ¿qué tal si monitoreamos el lugar un rato?

-Ya que. –Responde en chico con los brazos cruzados en señal de enfado.

TD y Jeff se sientan en el suelo con el pequeño monitor, el zorro comienza inspeccionar las habitaciones de todo el restaurante, de repente ambos divisaron algo extraño, no se veía absolutamente nada por la cámara de la cocina, está decía "-cámara des-habilitada-solo audio", el muñeco y el chico se observaron por un momento con una mirada algo extrañada, pero aun así no le dieron mucha importancia al asunto.

Después de un rato, ambos seguían revisado las cámaras una y otra vez, hasta que algo interesante ocurriera. Se detuvieron un momento en la cámara del escenario, todo parecía normal, pero una estática repentina hizo que el zorro y el chico se alteraran un poco.

-¿Qué demonios?... por alguna extraña razón, esto me hace recordar a Slender. –Decía Jeff.

La estática no duro mucho, las cámaras regresaron a su estado original, dejando volver a ver el escenario, pero lo vieron Jeff y Tails Doll, les provocó un escalofrío en las espaldas de ambos, faltaba uno de los personajes; era el conejo.

-Eje, je, je. –El chico río. -Mira, falta un animatrónico.

-Sí, así es.

-No tienes miedo, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no.

-Claro que tienes miedo, muñeco, pero es comprensible, no todos pueden ser un macho pecho peludo que se respeta.

-¿A si? ¿Lo dices enserio? –Habló TD con sarcasmo.

-Of course! –Le responde el chico, limpiando las uñas de su mano derecha en su sudadera.

-Muy bien, señor "macho pecho peludo que se respeta", te diré varias cosas, primero: no tienes ni un solo pelo en tu pecho, segundo: no creo eso de que seas muy "respetado" y tercero: si es que eres tan macho, ¿por qué siempre juegas con el peluche de Sally?

-¿¡Cómo rayos te enteraste del oso de Sally?! –Interrogó Jeff totalmente sonrojado.

-Si no sabes tú, menos se yo.

-¡Mira estúpido muñeco, será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada!

-Huy, que miedo. No me asustas niño.

-¡Maldito oso de felpa reprimido!

-¡Imbécil, soy un zorro!

-¡Como sea!, ¡Intento de zorro fallido, mal parido!

-¡A mí nadie me pario, pendejo!

-¡De todas formas solo sigues siendo un… -De repente unos extraños ruidos provenientes de unas de las puertas, interrumpieron las palabras del chico. TD Y Jeff fijaron sus miradas en la puerta situada a la izquierda del ventilador, ambos se sentían observados de pies a cabeza. El chico se levanta, camina hacia la puerta y enciende la luz, dejando ver al enorme conejo rosa en frente de la puerta, Jeff apaga la luz y cierra la puerta velozmente, mientras se colocaba de espalda a está he intentado cubrir la salida con todo su cuerpo.

-Um, TD.

-¿Si?

-Creo que nuestro amigo el señor conejo ha venido a visitarnos, ¿le dejo pasar? –Bromeaba Jeff.

-¿Hablas enserio?, ¿lo dejaras pasar?

-Ay claro que sí, es más, lo invitare a tomar el té, ¿qué te parece? ¡Por supuesto que no lo dejare entrar, solo bromeo!

-¡De acuerdo ya! Revisa cuenta energía nos queda.

-Ah, sí, a ver… 76%.

-Muy bien, muy bien, no tenemos de que preocuparnos. ¿Ya viste que rápido pasa la hora? Ya son las cinco de la noche, je.

-Pues claro, nosotros somos hombres, ¿v-verdad?

-Seguro, sí.

El peluche y Jeff se calmaron, el chico se apartó de la puerta, para recostarse en el suelo nuevamente. TD no se había levantado para nada, el estaba permanentemente observando la energía restante que les quedaba y mientras que Jeff controlaba la hora. Solo faltaban unos diez minutos para la finalización de su turno de trabajo. No sentían miedo precisamente, pero el hecho de no saber de qué más eran capaces esos personajes, no los tranquilizaba para nada.

Los minutos pasaron, cuando el reloj marco las seis de la mañana Jeff se levantó de prisa elevando su puño derecho en el aire en señal de victoria. -¡Si, ya son las seis! –Decía este.

-Que bien, ¿vamos a comer algo?

-¡Claro!

Jeff y TD salieron de la sale de vigilancia cautelosamente, no había señal del conejo, eso les alivio. Pasaron por unas cuantas habitaciones del restaurante, hasta llegar al escenario de los personajes, era de esperarse que el conejo estuviera ahí entre los demás. El chico los observo a todos por un momento, luego dirigió su atención al gran oso marrón y dijo:

-Tú eres el jefe aquí, ¿verdad? -Sacando pecho - ¿Te parece lindo enviar a tú amigo a jodernos?, ¿en especial a mí, al gran Jeff the killer?

-Nunca creí que estuvieras lo suficiente demente como para hablarle a un montón de chatarra.

-Pero no es solo un montón de chatarra, se mueven por la noche y lo sabes. Además, el entiende lo que le digo.

-Sí, pero solo se mueven en la noche. Anda, vayámonos por algo de comer, si prometes dejar de pendejear, te compro un helado.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Helado! ¡Prometo intentar ser normal!... aunque sea difícil. –Jeff murmuró estas tres últimas palabras, le dio la espalda al oso y comenzó a alejarse de los animatrónicos dando brinquitos, mientras se dirigía a la salida, pero antes de salir por la puerta, se detuvo.

-¡Eh! Casi lo olvido… ejem –Aclaró la garganta -¡Esto no ha terminado! ¿¡Escuchaste esto?! ¡No ha terminado! –Jeff comienza a correr fuera del lugar sin dejar de observar a los personajes a los ojos, a la vez corría con los brazos en alto y gritando a todo pulmón – ¡Todos ustedes son unos fracasados, nadie puede vencer al gran Jeff the ki… -El chico no consiguió terminar su frase, ya que al voltear, golpeo muy bruscamente su zona baja al chocar con una toma de agua. –E-eso n-no me d-dolió n-nadita. –Murmuró este, para luego caer al suelo y aun sobándose y gimiendo de dolor.

-Agh, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? – El zorro sale del restaurante, toma a Jeff de la pierna izquierda y lo arrastra todo el camino hacia la heladería. -¿Es tan difícil para ti no hacer pendejadas?

-Nadie puede vencer a… tsk… Jeff the killer –Habló el chico desmayado por el dolor adquirido segundos antes.

-Bueno, creo que aun así te merecen un helado como premio, te daré cuatro de diez por hacer un pequeño esfuerzo.

Repentinamente TD sintió como si lo vigilaran, observo su alrededor, nadie, era muy temprano y no se veían muchas personas a esas horas de la mañana, mucho menos por esas zona. El muñeco siguió su camino alejándose más y más del Freddy Fazbear Pizza's, el pequeño zorro no se había percatado de que el trió de animatrónicos les vigilaba a ambos, desde que salieron del lugar. De seguro estaban analizando a sus adversarios para su siguiente jugada. El juego, acababa de comenzar.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que será lo que tienen en mente Freddy y sus amigos?, ¿algún día dejare de torturar al pobre Jeffry?, ¿dejare de hacer preguntas estúpidas a cosas que ya sé?<strong>

**Lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo, ¡Sayonara! **


	5. Chapter 5 Noche 2: ¿Plan secreto? 12

**¡Ooooooh! Después de cuatrocientos años, subo el capítulo cinco. Lo sé, lo sé, me tarde demasiado y lo siento. Pero no es mi culpa… ¡la culpa la tiene el Liceo!, por enviarme tanta tarea. Aún así, no merezco el perdón…*llora en un rincón*...**

-¡Oye tú! –Grita Jeff, a la vez que abría la puerta de una patada.

-¿Uh?

-¿¡Cómo leches te atreves a dejar en suspenso a los que leen esta historia?! ¿No entiendes que la gente me ama, y quiere saber cómo gano la apuesta?... ¡Deberías terminar de escribir de una maldita vez, niña!

-¡Hey! ¡Tú cállate, no tienes derecho a decirme que hacer!... ¡y no patees la puerta de mi habitación, pendejo!

-Uy, que mala… ¿¡acaso quieres pelear?!

-¡Como quieras! –Mix y Jeff comenzaron una pequeña pelea, arrogaron puñetazos y patadas, y al final terminaron jalándose el cabello.

-¡Pelea de gatas! –Grita Masky por la ventana.

-¡Tú no te metas! –Le responden ambos gritando.

-Ok, ya estuvo bien damas y caballeros, aquí tienen el capítulo cinco. Disfrútenlo. –Hablo TD. Este había salió debajo de la cama (?)

* * *

><p><strong>Noche 2: ¿Plan secreto? 12**

Tails Doll por fin llegó a la heladería, después de haber arrastrando al chico todo el camino. Una vez en la entrada del local, TD arrojó a Jeff aun inconsciente a una silla, literalmente lo arrojó. Ingreso al local, ordenó un helado de chocolate y salió directo a donde se encontraba el chico. El zorrito le hablaba a Jeff, lo sacudía… pero nada, lo tomaba del cabello agitándolo fuertemente, sin importar que las personas lo vieran extrañamente, pero nada serbia.

-¡Despierta de una vez, niño! –Grita enfurecido TD, sin obtener respuesta. –Muy bien, si así lo quieres.

El pequeño zorro sujeta el helado con la mano derecha, da un pequeño suspiro y luego lo embarra totalmente en la cara de Jeff.

-¡Aaah! ¡Frío, frío, frío! –Repetía el chico mientras quitaba helado de su rostro. -¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué crees qué haces?!

-¡Aleluya!, hasta que despiertas.

-Aja, sí. ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?

-No me dejabas alternativa, menso.

-¡¿Qué no ves que tengo helado en toda la cara?! En los ojos, en el cabello. –Decía mientras limpiaba su nariz. -¡Y hasta en la nariz!, mira… ¡dije que miraras, mierda!

-Bueno, bueno, deja de quejarte, no es para tanto. –Responde sin prestarle mucha atención. -Ahora relajémonos un poco, debemos pensar con claridad las cosas. Hoy tuvimos suerte en ese restaurante, probablemente porque fue nuestra primera noche, así que las cosas resultaros fáciles pero… ¿qué demonios haces?

TD observa al chico sacar con su mano helado de su nariz y llevarlo a su boca.

-¿Qué?, no creías que iba a desperdiciarlo, ¿verdad? Además, no sabe tan mal, ¿quieres probar?

-N-no gracias. –Responde asqueado. Por unos minutos ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que Jeff inicio una conversación.

-Oye, he estado pensando, y creo que deberíamos hacer una estrategia.

-¡¿De verdad?!

-¡Sí!... nos será útil para sobrevivir en ese lugar. Ambos controlaremos las cámaras y demás para hacernos más fácil la estadía en el restaurante.

-Un momento, ¿qué hay de la apuesta?, si nos ayudamos mutuamente, nadie perderá, o ¿sí?

-Sé que ninguno de los dos se rendirá fácilmente. Pero no es motivo para dejar que nos maten, ¿cierto?

-Sí, creo que tienes razón.

-Entonces, todo está bien. La estrategia consiste en ayudarnos entre los dos a monitorear las cámaras y principalmente a controlar la energía. Solo eso. Presiento que estaremos en serios problemas si llegáramos a quedar sin energía. ¿Te apuntas?

-Mmm… ¡de acuerdo, cuenta conmigo! –Le estrecha la mano al chico para cerrar el trato, al cual Jeff responde tomando su mano con fuerza. -¡Ahora sí, esto será pan comido! –Piensa TD con confianza.

-Pero no vayas a olvidarte de la apuesta, muñeco parlanchín.

-¡Eso jamás! Prepárate para ser mi sirviente, niño. –El zorro suelta la mano de Jeff, y se vuelve a sentar en su lugar. Luego comienza a visualizar su alrededor, para poder despejar un poco su mente.

Sin que Tails Doll se diera cuenta, aunque parezca mentira, la sonrisa del chico incremento un poco, sus ojos se iluminaron y no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa poco audible -Eso ya lo veremos. Acabare contigo, je. –Definitivamente, Jeff, tramaba algo.

Rato más tarde.

-Haber, ¿ya los aprendiste?

-Sí, sí. Ya me los aprendí muy bien.

-¿En verdad recuerdas sus nombres?

-¡Claro!, jamás olvidaría algo como: los acosos contantes de muñecos animatrónicos defectuosos. El oso es Freddy, el conejo Bonnie, el pollo Chica, y el zorro se llama Foxy. Nombres muy bonitos, por cierto. –Hace comillas con los dedos.

-Bueno, entonces creo que todo va bien por ahora.

El reloj de muñeca de Jeff ya marcaba las once cuarenta y cinco de la noche, las horas pasaron volando. El chico y el zorro anaranjado llegaron al restaurante, luego de dormir toda la tarde en una pequeña choza en un parque no muy lejos del restaurante, que pertenecía a unos seis delincuentes, pero Jeff y Tails Doll se encargaron de ellos de inmediato. Ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de descansar en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, no con esos animatrónicos rondando cerca de ahí. Tampoco era una buena opción regresar al bosque.

Entraron en el local, he inmediatamente se dirigieron a la sala de seguridad. Tails Doll apenas ingreso a la habitación, pudo ver un nuevo mensaje grabado en el teléfono. Jeff no tardo para percatarse de esto también.

-Ok. –Habló TD. –Voy a reproducirlo.

-¡Hazlo, DJ! –El zorro mira a Jeff con una cara de, "¿es enserio?". Y el chico solo agacha la cabeza.

Luego de darle "reproducir", se oyó un pequeño silencio y luego una voz masculina.

_-¿H-hola? ¿Hola?_

-Es el mismo sujeto de antes. –Aclara Jeff.

La grabación continúo…

_… Bueno, si estás oyendo esto, entonces has logro el día dos, eh, ¡felicidades! Uh, no quiere hablar tan largo esta vez sobre Freddy y sus amigos, tienden a ser más activos a medida que avanza la semana. Uh, así que podría ser una buena idea echar un vistazo a las cámaras mientras hablo, sólo para asegurarse de que todo el mundo esté en su lugar apropiado, ya sabes._

_Uh... Curiosamente, el propio Freddy no sale de su etapa muy a menudo. He oído que se convierte mucho más activo en la oscuridad, así que, bueno, supongo que es una razón más para no quedarse sin energía, ¿no?_

-Sabía que la energía es importante aquí. Pero algunas cosas aún son confusas. –Piensa TD.

_También quiero hacer hincapié en la importancia del uso de las luces de las puertas. Hay puntos ciegos en las vistas de las cámaras, y esos puntos ciegos resultan ser justo delante de tus puertas. Así que s-si no puedes encontrar algo o alguien en las cámaras, asegúrate de revisar las luces de la puerta. Uh, es posible que sólo tengas unos pocos segundos para reaccionar... Uh, no es que estés en peligro, por supuesto. No quiero decir eso. Uh, también, uh, comprobar en la cortina de la zona "Pirate Cove" de vez en cuando. El personaje de allí parece ser el único que se vuelve más activo si las cámaras permanecen apagadas durante largos períodos de tiempo. Supongo que no le gusta ser observado. No lo sé. De todos modos, estoy seguro de que tienes todo bajo control. Uh, hablare contigo pronto._

-¡Genial!, tu gemelo es tan antisocial como tú.

-Ya basta de bromas, Jeff.

-¡Oh vamos, ya ríete amargado!

-No empieces.

-Ok, ya. –Reprocha Jeff.

Los minutos pasaron… doce en punto.

Jeff se entretenía jugando en su celular y TD leía unas revistas, folletos y libros sobre el lugar, con intención de encontrar más información sobre los personajes. Luego de un rato, ya ambos muy aburridos, decidieron comenzaron a monitorear el lugar.

Pasaron unos minutos y aún seguían observando las cámaras de todo el restaurante. Todo bien.

Una treinta de la noche. Jeff y Tails Doll ya habían dejado de lado al monitor varios minutos atrás, ya estaban aburridos puesto que nada extraño sucedía. Paso un tiempo, y los dos creepys comenzaron a jugar a las cartas para entretenerse un buen rato. Tiempo después se sobresaltaron al oír una estática en aquella pequeña pantalla. De inmediato, Jeff tomo el monitor de encima del escritorio.

-¡Puta madre!

-¡¿Qué sucede?! –Se sobresalta TD.

-¡El pinche conejo no está!...

-Está bien, búscalo a ver si lo encuentras, tal vez…

-¡Ahora el pollo me mira feo!

-What?!

-¡Pos mírala, ahí en la ventana! –Jeff enciende la luz de la puerta con una ventana a un lado, era la única ventana de la habitación, se puede agregar. TD rápidamente dirige su atención a ella, para que de un segundo a otro se tope con Chica observándolo fijamente a los ojos. El zorro se altera, entonces, velozmente cierra la puerta y apaga la luz.

-Uuuuh, creo que le gustas.

-¡Ya empezaras otra vez, Jeff! ¡Cállate!

¡Ok!

-¿Hallaste a Bonnie?

-¡Pos no!… -Mira el monitor. –Digo… ¡pos sí! Está en el salón de fiesta, y ¿sabes qué hace ahí? –Tails quiso seguirle la corriente por primera vez a Jeff, así que respondió.

-Haciendo fiesta…

-¡Error! Está cazando dinosaurios.

-Hijo de…

-¡Ja! En tu cara.

-Ok, si ya dejaste de hacer bromitas… dime la hora, ¿sí?

-Mmmm, son las tres cuarenta y ocho.

-Bueno… no está tan mal, ¿no?

-Eso creo.

A Jeff en ese momento se le ocurre revisar la energía.

-¡¿54%?!

-¿¡Tan rápido se agota?! –Gritó TD.

-No recuerdo que se agotara tan rápido, y creo que… -Mira el monitor nuevamente. –…demonios… Bonnie ya no está.

-Búscalo, ahora. –Le responde es zorro sin dejar de vigilar por la ventana.

-En eso estoy, solo dame un segu…

De repente, el chico siente un escalofrío en su espalada y no puede evitar tragar saliva. Tails voltea para ver a Jeff, y al instante se paralizo por completo, al igual el chico al sentir una leve respiración en su nuca. El ya creía saber de quien se trataba, giro un poco la cabeza para confirmarlo… y no se equivocó. Era Bonnie.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, ya volví luego de haberle enseñado modales a Jeff… también enseñarle quien manda (?) Ok ya, ojala les haya gustado este capítulo. Enserio, lamento haberme tardado tanto… ¡la vida es muy cruel! *regresa al rincón de los lamentos* Intentare hacer que no vuelva a suceder esto.<strong>

**¡Sayonara!**


End file.
